I'll Put The Fire Out, Dan
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Danisnotonfire x OC and AmazingPhil x OC. For lillian's 21st birthday, her best friend Harper takes her on a roadtrip, but has to stop at an old friends house. Another valuable peoce of information, Lillian is in love with Dan, but hasn't met him (yet O.o)
1. Chapter 1

**Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentle germs, to read the biggest cliché ever. (But who doesn't love a cliché ever once in awhile?)**

**Danisnotonfire x OC and AmazingPhil x OC, hope you like! Or the Llama's will pee on you as you fall into slumber.**

**Shout out: To my friend Elizabeth who's my only other friend that loves Dan, may the world bake you Delia Smith pancakes on pancake day (which American's should have).**

For her 21st birthday, Lillian Peter's friends threw her the best party known to human kind. Literally. Lillian's "job" was having an internet vlog, giving her opinions on different YouTube channels. And two years before the party, she had found a specific channel, danisnotonfire. Everyone, honest to god everyone, knew she was in love with him. Even though she never actually met him. anyway, that's the reason why her friends threw her a Dan-themed birthday. Complete with Llama's (not real ones), R- Pat/Justin Beiber/The Queen masks, cat whiskers, and Delia Smith.

"Ok," her friend Harper said when it was her turn to give Lillian's present, "My present is that tomorrow we're going on a road trip, though I can't tell you where to." she smiled and pulled Lillian's Llama hat over her eyes

"Why?" Lillian whined, pulling the hat back into place. Lillian was about 5'5", but always either wore shoes with a heel or her Union Jack sneakers. Her hair was a light brown color, but she had died blonde streaks in it since she was 13, and side swoop bangs that almost covered her right eye. Lillian's eye color was sort of a light green, grass sort of color. And for her birthday, her pale face had cat whiskers drawn on in Expo marker because it's easier to get off than Sharpie (though nowhere near as good quality). "Am I gunna like it?" she asked

"Trust me, you'll love it." Harper smiled to herself when Lillian wasn't looking._ I'm a fucking genius_, she though.

… … … …

Harper and Lillian drove throughout Manchester in possibly the best car ever (a bright orange convertible Volks Wagon Beetle), blasting My Chemical Romance. And, obviously, they knew ever word to every song. Harper looked over at her friend who was looking out the window in sweet ignorance. For the first time in about a month, cat whiskers were absent from her face. She was quite proud. The car turned onto a street that didn't seem to be very… significant. There was really nothing there besides buildings, which you couldn't tell if they were business or apartment.

"Harper…?" Lillian asked suspiciously, "Where are you taking me?"

"I just wanted to stop by an old friend's house." Harper responded, trying not to smile. Her friend whined, rolled her eyes, the whole ordeal, though got no response.

"It won't be that bad, I promise." Harper said as they walked through the corridors of the apartment building. "He's really nice, you'd like him actually, and we don't have to stay long if you don't want."

Lillian shrugged, "The present must be really good for you to be able to confidently pull this off." She said.

And holy shit was she right.

Harper knocked on the beige door before them. A bit of ruckus came from behind the door before the _click_ of the door handle. Lillian bit her tongue so hard it was about to bleed. A boy a few years older than her with pale skin (paler than hers), crystal blue eyes, and black swoop hair opened the door and hugged Harper when he saw her. Lillian was way too close to screaming as they talked, remembering the good times they had together years ago. Even though she had no idea what they were talking about, she was just happy Phil Lester was standing in front of her.

"Oh Phil," Harper said, "This is my friend Lillian."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Phil smiled as he waved at her.

Lillian died a bit inside.

"I- it's nice to meet you too." She stuttered slightly. But not too noticeably. She was just naturally socially awkward she would have stuttered even if it wasn't _PHIL BLOODY LESTER! _Side note: Mind=Blown.

"Here come inside." He said opening the door all the way.

Lillian's heart sky rocketed. It really looked exactly like in their videos, including the breakfast bar which looked exactly the same, so it was easy to assume they never did use it. The two girls stared at the view of Manchester out of the balcony door as Phil turned off his video game. As she sat down, Lillian was about a second away from passing out. For most of the conversation, she stayed silent. Mostly because she felt like if she stopped clinching her jaws together, grinding her teeth down the little nubs, she'd puke. She was just no nervous.

"Phil, you will never guess what I did to publicly embarrass myself today."

Lillian's eyes widened. _Holy shit_, she thought. _Do. Not. Fangirl._ Alright Lillian, here's the plan: act as casual as possible, don't even acknowledge the fact that they are internet superstars. Just pretend that they're normal people. Then when you and Harper are about to leave, just casually say, "by the way, I love your videos". Yes, that should be good. And it would work especially well because she's probably never see them again. But acting normal, not so easy when you're in the apartment of the two boys you've been obsessing over for the past 2 years. Challenge resentfully and forcefully accepted.

"Dan!" Phil said. Harper and I turned. I suppose he wouldn't have said that if he still wasn't looking at his Iphone, looking a whole shitload of adorable. "Dan put your phone away." Phil said looking quite stern

"Why?" he asked, his brown eyes still glued to the screen. Lillian bit her lip, trying not to smile to bright. "Shit!" he yelled at his phone and put it in his pocket. His eyes widened when he saw them sitting on the couch, "Oh…" he said, "Phil! Why didn't you say anything!"

"I tried!" Phil said helplessly. "Dan this is my friend Harper from college and her friend Lillian." We both smiled at Dan and said our hellos. Lillian could see Harper looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She started to get the feeling that this was the birthday present

"It's nice to meet you guys." Dan said smiling, his adorable dimples showing. Which only made Lillian smile wider. Dan looked at her T-shirt and smiled, "Nice My chemical Romance shirt, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." She said looking down at her shirt as well. It was just the Black Parade album cover. It was pretty old, and she had more detailed ones. Really, the only reason she kept it was because it was the first T-shirt she ever made. Yes, her real job, the one that paid her, was designing and selling T-shirts online, because the internet is serious business. "It's pretty old and I've made better one's since." She shrugged

"You made that?" he asked, his chocolate eyes widening. Lillian nodded, blushing slightly. "Holy shit! That's amazing."

"Thanks." She said, "Though it's nothing really." Harper scoffed and nudged her side with her elbow

"Oh please." She said, "Lillian's got hundreds of people sending her custom ordered T-shirt for her to make and send them. She's a legend." _Not as much of a legend as Dan and Phil_, Lillian though. She glared at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Is it not enough of a health hazard to be within 20 feet of Dan and Phil, but then to be made out to be some big T-shirt god, it was going to kill her.

"Well I'll make sure to order one." Dan said smiling

"Dan," Phil said pointing between Dan's eyes, "Don't do the wink."

"Shut the fuck up Phil!" Phil laughed as Dan smacked him

"After having a High School Musical marathon," Phil explained (As if Lillian didn't already know), "Dan started doing the Troy wink at awkward moments." Phil's giggles returned as Dan gave him the look of death.

… … … …

After eating dinner at Dan and Phil's house, Lillian and Harper were getting ready to leave. Lillian's stomach ached as she realized two things. 1. She was never going to see them again. And 2. She was going to tell them she was a huge fan. So they made their way to the door and gave out goodbye hugs (which killed Lillian even more). As she stepped out of the doorway, Lillian literally opened her mouth to say "By the way, I love your videos" when Phil said:

"See you guys tomorrow!"

So that killed the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter two! This is basically gunna be Phil x Harper stuff. Merp!**

**Phil's POV! That's right everyone, let's hear how Phil see's life.**

I walked into the café where I was going to meet Harper. I picked a table over by the door/window/glass wall, so she could easily see me. Sitting down, trying to hide myself as I opened up a small mirror I had in my back pocket. And yes, I did get some odd looks. But I just wanted to make sure I looked ok. I mean… if I was going to be sitting at the same table as her, I couldn't look as socially unacceptable as I normally did. We'd probably get more looks that when I was fixing my hair.

Harper was probably about 5'8" and, unlike Lillian, never wore heels taller than 3 inches. Her skin, sorta like me, was pale. But she had lots of faint freckles that sort of morphed together to make her look tanner. She had deep brown eyes, so deep brown that you couldn't see her pupils. Whenever I looked at her, I would immediately get lost in her eyes. And yes, it sounds like I have a crush on her, and I sort of meant it that way. When she and I went to college together, I sort of fancied her. Anyway, she, like me, has black hair. And her hair was pretty sure, like… right above her shoulders.

"Hey Phil!" Harper said brightly when she walked in. Like when I opened the door and saw her standing outside my and Dan's apartment, my heart flipped a bit. My stomach hadn't been in a sloshie, love mushy, puddle since we were in school together. But no, seeing her was like her seeing me at my locker in the hallway and stopping to talk to me in the hallway, making her late. I always loved that about her.

"Hi Harper!" she sat down across from me. She was wearing black lace up combat boots, black jeans which looked a bit like leggings at first, a bright neon orange tank top under a black take long sleeve shirt. I smiled. The decryption of she wore made her seem sort of Goth, but she wasn't at all. Anyone else who wore what she wore would be, but her smile was so bright that you could see her soul in her eyes. "What are you getting?" I asked her

"Probably crêpes with chocolate inside." Phil resisted the urge to hear Dan's voice inside his head saying _Like Phil's mum_. "What about you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Imagine if they had a panda made out of white chocolate and dark chocolate!" Harper's eyes widened, and so did her smile

"That would be brilliant!" she said breathlessly. I smiled at how similar the two of us sometimes were, "But I'd feel sot of bad eating it though."

"Yeah..." I said, "Sort of like om-noming on a panda. Oh and what if it was a baby!"

"Aw!" she though for a moment, "I think baby panda's are called cubs." Harper shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Do you remember," she said, "When we bought like twenty Aero bars and smashed them to see if we could still taste the bubbled."

"How could I forget?" I said, though the way I said it was different then how I said it in my head, "It was like a combination of bubbled and broken chocolate." She giggled, "And then we got in trouble because we used out school binders."

"In class!" she said still giggling, "That was your idea by the way." He laughed

"Yeah, that was not one of my better ideas." I said, trying not to blush. When I blush, it really shows because I'm so pale. But when Harper blushes, which is _never_, it doesn't show due to her freckle mass (which was adorable, by the way). "We had lots of fun."

"Yeah…" she said looking down, and then back up, "Yeah, why didn't we keep in touch?"

_Because I was too embarrassed to admit how much I liked you…_

"I don't know." I shrugged, "Wait! Yes I do!" she cocked her head to the side, "It was because your dad died."

"Oh yeah!" she laughed, "That sure as hell was a pointless week of my life. I would have much rather been hanging out with you."

"Why?" I asked, "Your dad died!" she shrugged and looked down, "I'm guessing that you didn't get along with him real well."

Harper shook her head, "But I don't really want to talk about it." she said

"Sorry…" I said, looking down. I felt sort of bad for pressing, it wasn't really any of my business and I kept asking. I tried to think of something to change the subject, but my brain wasn't working. You know how when there's this really awkward moment and you keep trying to think of stuff to say and the more you try, the less you can think

"I missed you Phil." She said smiling. Harper continued, not noticing Phil's blush, "No one has the sense of humor that you do, and I missed it."

"I missed you too, Harper." I used my hand to cover my blush, "You're the funniest person that I've met." Harper smiled as I blushed more, "I miss getting in trouble in class with you."

"Yeah we almost got expelled." She said laughing, "Especially when someone graffitied your name on a wall."

"It wasn't me, I swear!" I said making her giggle

"I know, I know!"

I missed her so much since college.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan opened the door for Lillian to his flat. She smiled in a very un-fangirlish way (she was quite proud of that) and walked in. Even though she been to the flat twice already (once to meet them and once to meet up with Dan several hours before), she was still breathless. It was exactly like in the videos, down to every last detail. But there were things that could be recorded. Like the warm feeling that Lillian got as the sun flooded light through the balcony. Like the way that the apartment smelled like Chesnutt (probably one of the air fresheners Dan's mum gave him) and Maltesers. Dan threw his jacket and keys on to the breakfast bar (so they did find a use for it!) and turned to her.

"I'll be right back." He said, "I'm just going to run into my bedroom and get something real quick."

"Ok." Lillian shrugged

When Dan left, she opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. It was that nice spring temperature where it's pretty cold, but the sun warms the air up and you don't know weather its hot or cold out. Like your shoulders and all down your neck could be cold but your face could be warm. Lillian gazed over the brightly lit view of Manchester. Which included the hotel which did indeed not have serious business going on inside. Well… it was serious, but not business. She laughed and looked at the sky, taking in the view. The closing of a door and hurried footsteps came from behind her in the living room. When Lillian turned around, Dan was standing in the living room, holding the Killjoy bear she'd been dying to see. But what Lillian didn't notice was Dan's flushed face and terrified eyes.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!" she said walking back in. she was about to reach for the bear, but Dan placed it on the couch and grabbed her hand. That was when she saw his face, though it now had a smirk.

"You need to see something." Dan smiled, his dimples showing. He dragged her down the hall and stopped in front of what she assumed to be Phil's room by the sign that said "Phil's room" on it. "Open it." he said, a bit breathless

"W-why…?" she asked, slightly suspicious

"You'll see, just do it." Lillian gently took hold of the doorknob. Hesitantly, she didn't open it at first. But excitement and eagerness got the best of her so she quickly opened the door. She did see why Dan wanted her to open it.

"Holy shit!" she shouted shutting her eyes tightly, Dan doing the same.

Phil and Harper screamed and hid under the blankets of his bed. They were both breathing heavily and their heartbeats were high from being interrupted. Dan and Lillian snickered at their angered facial expressions. Well… Harper wasn't so much angry as completely embarrassed. Her face was as red as Gerard Way's hair in the Na Na Na music video. Lillian shoots her a sarcastically disappointed look, but in reality, she's quite proud. Dan put his hands on his hips and raised and eyebrow at Phil.

"Really, Phil?" he says, making Lillian snicker, "On the first date, I thought you were better then that."

"Oh like you are?" he asks, pulling a pair of jeans on and walking over to them, "What do you want." Lillian smiled smugly and placed her hands on her hips as well

"You know what?" she said, Dan smiled seeing she was going to say something a lot like what he would, "You two are clearly busy, it can wait. Have fun you two!" Lillian closed the door and her and Dan were sent into a laughing fit. They ran into the living room and collapsed on the couch, holding their stomachs.

"Lillian?" Harper asked timidly. Half of her was hidden by the corner of the wall. But Both Lillian and Dan could see she was wearing short (well actually they couldn't really see that, but she was) and Phil's laser cat shirt, which hung off her shoulders. "C-can I talk to you?"

Lillian cleared her throat, her and Dan's laughing fit dead and was now replaced by smiles, "Sure." She stood up and Harper dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door

"Don't be mad!" she said quickly. Her brown eyes looked up at Lillian like a little puppies. She moved her sweat- streaked hair away from her face. Lillian didn't know weather or not to be offended that her best friend would think she was mad at her for having sex. She frowned.

"Harp." She said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulders. Was it a low move to use the nickname her dad used? Yes. Did Lillian care? Not particularly, no. "I'm not mad at you." She said with a soft, comforting voice. Harper wiped under her eyes. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Lil!" she sobbed in Lillian's shoulder. "I- is Dan mad?" she stuttered

"No, in fact we find it quite funny." Harper smiled

"Thanks again." She wiped her face again, "Phil probably want me to tell him."

"Hey go ahead," Lillian smirked, "Don't keep your man waiting."

Harper giddily ran out of the bathroom and into Phil's room. Dan leaned in the doorway, raising an eyebrow. Lillian explained what they talked about as the walked into the living room and picked out a video game (Sonic 4 by the way). She played innocent and said she wasn't very good and she'd only played it a couple of times. But in reality, for 6 months the only four things she did was watch Dan, play Sonic 4, make T-shirts, and watch anime. So she let Dan brag and then very politely kicked his ass.

"I though you said you'd only played it a couple of times!" he shouted, struggling to keep his score remotely close to hers

"Only a couple of times in the past year or so." She said, trying not to smile, "Before that I lived and breathed Sonic 4."

"You suck!" he whined, a few seconds before he died and Lillian won

"Nope, you suck." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Want something to eat?"

"Maltesers!" he said excitedly. She giggled and found the bag of Maltesers in the back of a cabinet. "Lillian?" he said when she sat down next to him

"Yeah?"

"I don't know a whole lot about you." He said, his brown eyes a bit confused. Like he didn't know why. "Like… I don't you your history, job, family, you know, stuff."

"I don't know that stuff about you either." She laughed. But Dan just shrugged

"Yeah, but I'm boring." He said, "You're not."

"Well…" she puffed out a large sigh of air, "You sort of know my job. I design T-shirts for a website that promotes stuff like that. I mostly do band stuff and anime. I've basically lived in Manchester my entire life with my parents and my sister Ava." She shrugged, "Happy."

"Whatever, I lean more later." He said


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Lillian and Harper arrived at their flat at about 10:30 PM. The _second_ she walked in, Lillian sprinted to her room, leaving Harper confused and alone, to play video games by herself (they live together). Lillian logged onto her mac which was impossibly slow and yet, not that old. During the 10 minutes it took her to log on and open the camera application, she looked at her photo montage background of Dan. Designed, and made, by her. She was quite proud of it and had no intention of changing it. Even if her and Dan were becoming very good friends.

"Hey loyal subscribers, prepare to have your minds blown!" she said into the camera, "Now this video probably won't be edited because I just _really_ need to upload it and just get this out. My heart is like…" she put a hand on her heart, "Oh lord it's beating really fast." She laughed a little, "Anyway prepare to shit yourselves is what I'm saying.

So the other day was my 21st birthday (yay!) and my best friend Harper is officially the best person on the planet. So we went tout and spent the day together. But she stopped and said she was just going to visit her old college friend. And when she opened the door…" she held the computer screen, "IT WAS PHIL!

I know right! I actually met Phil FUCKING Lester. And I was quite proud of myself that I didn't melt into a puddle. I was planning on acting like I had no idea that they were famous (but let's be honest, who doesn't?) and as we left I would _casually_ bring it up." She sighed, "Now I thought all hope was gone when Dan came home. And by the way, he's hotter in person, I thought you'd like to know. But yeah, I was actually really casual and not socialy awkward

Anyway so it was, eventually that time where Harper and I were heading for the door. And I kept telling myself, 'take everything in, you'll never see it again'. And when I opened my mouth to say 'by the way, love your videos guys' Phil said something that killed the plan. 'See you tomorrow!'" Lillian stared at the computer screen with a blank stare, "Why Phil? Why do you hate me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Why do people say "Happy Halloween"? Part One**

**Harper's POV**

I was sitting at the desk in Lillian's room working on my Halloween make up. Lillian and I had moved into Dan and Phil's flat in July because Lil and I because we got kicked out. Phil and I have been dating for seven months and it's been awesome. It's like we never left college, we're getting along great. And I swear, sometimes there's this amazing twilight-zone moment where Dan and Lillian are like a married couple. It's really weird. But they're not dating, sadly. Now that Phil and I couldn't be happier, we are planning on getting Dan and Lillian together.

"So… yeah," she said into her camera, making a new video, "It's Halloween, we've been living with Dan and Phil for…" she looked at her wrist, "Three months and I have actually not been a socially awkward fan girl. And now, the four of us are going out to a Halloween party to make it look like we have lives, bye!" Lillian turned the camera off and turned to face Harper, "What are you being, whatever it is it's awesome."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a Nyan Cat, duh!" I stood up and showed her my outfit. I had on a silver dress, only slightly metallic and rainbow boots that Lillian had made me two years before. On my head, I had a cat ear headband, and cat whiskers drawn on my face. Lillian did the whiskers since she has more experience. Lillian smiled.

"Nice." She nodded. I looked at her with begging eyes, holding my hands together

"Make my eye shadow a rainbow pleaseeeeee!" I begged. Lillian laughed and sat in front of me. If there was something I would trust Lillian with my life with, it was make up and fashion. Before her T-shirt line, she actually used to be a make-up artist for celebrities and such. But she didn't like it and quit. "What are you?" I asked as she painted my eyes

"Bitch, Helena from the MCR music video!" She said, I could hear her smile in her voice. I laughed as she put on their Danger Day's album. "I'm almost done…" she whispered to herself, "So what's Phil being?" she asked

"I dunno." I said, reminding myself not to shrug. "We're surprising each other. What about Dan?"

"Probably a Placenta." She laughed. I pulled away so I could crack up. It was just… so true. In fact… it was a bit weird how true it was. As Lillian put the finishing touches on my make up, there was a knock on the door. "Uh… you get it." Lillian said quickly

"Lil, what's wrong?" I asked standing behind her. She looked at me through the mirror in front of her as she finished the red eye shadow all around her eyes.

"N- nothing." She stuttered. If she didn't have so much make up on her face, making her look much paler, she would have been blushing. "I just have to finish, can you get it. And… close the door?" I eyes her as I walked to the door and slipped out into the hallway. Phil and Dan stood in front of me, looking awesome

"Hey guys!" I said brightly, closing the door behind me

"You're a Nyan Cat?" they asked in a very synchronized way. Phil smiled and kissed my lips quickly. "I was going to kiss your cheek," he said, "But I didn't wanna smudge the cat whiskers." Dan rolled his eyes and groaned

"Ugh! You guys are so couply!" he whined, "Where's Lillian?" he asked

"Still in her room." I said. I noticed Phil's cute Lion costume. Basically just his 'RAWR!' shirt and his Lion hat… with cat whiskers as well. I knocked on the door, "Lil! Come on we gotta go!" I called

"Go away!" she shouted back, the sound muffled by the door. Dan grabbed the door handle and started the open the door, but it was slammed shut. "I said go away, I'll be right out!"

"Lillian?" I asked with a soft voice, "You ok?" Dan tried opening the door again, but she slammed her entire body weight onto the wood and it closed again with a rattle

She whimpered quietly, "I'll… I be out in a minute." She said quietly

"Lillian?" Dan said softly. She didn't respond so she went on. "Lillian, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Dan." She said quietly, "Don't worry. I'll be out soon. I just have to do something." Her heels clicked on the floor and the sound of her sitting on the bed was barely heard, "You guys don't have to wait in the hall for me. Just get ready and I'll be there in a second." I slowly and quietly opened the door

**Dan's POV**

Harper opened the door to Lillian's room. She was sitting on her bed with her elbows on her knees and her chin rested on her hands. She looked so sad, though I couldn't see her face. Harper walked in a few steps, making a sound that could only be heard by super hearing dogs. Lillian whipped around and stood up. And like I was more often than not, I was breathless.

She was wearing a black corset with blood red strings racing them up. Her skirt, which seemed to be made out of a silk kind of material and barely reached a quarter way down her thighs, was slit open and had the same blood red fabric underneath. Her lace up booths with a 5 inch heel, almost reached her knee. She was wearing a very realistic curly black wig that cascaded down her shoulders. And by her make up, I immediately knew she was Helena. Her wide eyes went back and fourth between the three of us.

"W- what are you doing?" she stuttered, "I said not to wait for me."

"Where'd you get the costume?" I asked, looking at her up and down again. I didn't care if I was technically checking her out, but I was fascinated. She blushed and looked down at her feet

"I… I made it." she said, biting her lip. She looked up at me and smiled, "I see you're a Killjoy."

"Party Poison." We said at the same time. Next to me, Harper and Phil gave each other another loving look. "Alright, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Why do people say "Happy Halloween"? Part Two**

**Lillian POV**

I stood on the side, watching everyone in the party dance and drink. Harper and Phil were dancing in the middle of the room, smiling and laughing. I bit my lip and looked down at the cup in my hand. At that point, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get drunk or not. I only had about two really weak drinks that weren't doing much. Actually… I don't think they did anything. But whatever. When I looked up I saw Dan walking over to me, his dimples showing. I smiled as he stood next to me.

"Hey." I said, shouting of the music. _Hey,_ Ithough_, hey is all you can think of you social twat?_ He smiled brighter

"Hey." He shouted back, "Look, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I shouted. He took my hand and we walked into a hallway, not so close to the speakers. I brushed the hair out of my face. I over did it, definitely. I died my entire head black with hair dye that washes out the first time and curled it. I used so much hairspray that it looked like a wig. "You were saying?"

Dan slipped his hand to the back of my neck and softly pressed his lips against mine. After the initial shock and the internal fagirling, I gently kissed him back. I could feel him smile, though his lips never left. So, because he's contagious, I smiled back. I placed my cup on the extremely convenient table next to me and wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his Gerard hair a bit. With the hand that wasn't on my neck, he held my waist against his. The kiss was gentle and careful, and barely became any more passionate. He bit his lip as we pulled away and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dan… that was…" my voice flattered, unable to comprehend using words how it was

"To good to be true?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow. I laughed, that really was the only way to describe it. Though, my smile completely faded just a few moments later. "Lillian," he asked, concern clear in his voice, "What is it?"

I blinked a couple of times, staring at him, "Dan… y- you're drunk." His eyes widened and he shook his head, "I can smell the alcohol on you, Dan. You're drunk."

"No I'm not." He protested, "I've only had a couple of drinks I'm fine!" he kissed me again but I pulled away.

"Dan I… I can't." I said, I'm not sure why but at that point I was on the verge of tears, "You should lie down." I looked away, avoiding his chocolate eyes. He took my face in his hands, though I still avoided his gaze

"I don't need to, I'm perfect." I put my hand on his, "And I'm much better now." I moved his hands off me and held them

"Let's go to the car, you should sit down." I said.

… … … …

Lillian opened the door for Dan and went into the other side of the car. She sat next to him in the back seat and sighed as she looked in his eyes. Dan, who was basically laying and not sitting, looked back at her. He felt bad that he did what he did, even if he wasn't actually drunk. It was true that he only had a couple of drinks, which really only calmed his nerves. But he upset her and felt terrible. Dan took his hand in hers.

"Lillian you have to believe me." He pleaded with both his eyes and his voice

"You're drunk." She said quietly. He held her hands tighter as she shut her eyes

"No I'm not. I-"

"Daniel." She opened her eyes and looked at him sternly. Her breathing was shaky and staggered. "Please," her voice cracked, "Please don't."

"No, I have to. I'm in love with you Lillian, you have to know that." She looked down, "Weather I'm drunk or sober, awake or asleep, morning, noon, or night, I love you." He put his hands on her shoulders, "I know that it was a mistake to tell you tonight. But that doesn't mean it's not true."

"Please Dan…" she begged. A few tears streaked down her face. He gently wiped them away, which only made them fall faster.

Slowly and carefully, Dan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. And even though tears dripped off her face and onto his. She barely kissed him back, though she didn't pull away. Her hands were tightly gripping his jacket. Dan moved his hands down from her shoulders, to her back, and stopped at her waist. Lillian's tears stopped as her arms wrapped around his neck, though he could still feel her shaking in his arms. Dan leaned back, laying on the backseat of the car, pulling Lillian on top of him. She un pressed her lips from his, but stayed close.

"I'm sorry Lillian." Dan said quietly. She stayed silent, and if he wasn't paying close attention, I wouldn't have noticed that her only reaction was gripping his neck a bit tighter. Slower than before, Dan kissed her again. He ran his hands up her corset, feeling all the strings run across her front. Lillian took in a sharp breath and pulled away. Her eyes were extremely wide. She sat up and stared at him. "Lillian?" Dan asked, breathing a bit heavily

"I, uh, I should tell Harper and Phil we left. I'll be right back." Lillian got out of the car and ran back to the party. When she found Harper and Phil, they were some of the last 35 ish people dancing. Lillian grabbed Harper's hand and dragged her away.

"Lillian, what's going on?" Harper asked, a bit worried. She saw her skin was even paler under the make up. Her make up was smeared with tear streaks, "What's wrong."

"Dan. He…" Lillian choked, starting to cry again, "He got drunk and he kissed me. He kept saying he loved me." Harper hugged her friend as she wept, "I know he's drunk, but he kept saying he's not!"

"What's going on?" Phil asked when he walked in. Harper kept an arm around Lillian's shoulder as she continued to cry and motioned Phil to come over, "Lillian what's going on?"

"Dan got drunk and said he loved her." Harper whispered

The car ride home was probably the most awkward one in history. Harper and Lillian sat up front, with Lillian driving. Even though she wasn't in an emotionally good state, she was the only non drunk one (in everyone's mind, but Dan). In the back seat, Phil and Dan were yelling at each other quietly so the girls didn't hear them. Though they could, but only Harper cared about what they were saying. And she was happy when she heard Dan said that he felt like shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan's eyes opened in the morning. He sat up as everything that happened the night before all came back to him in a nano second. It was as if the memories slapped him inn the face. And the worst part was that he couldn't get the image of Lillian crying out of his head. It was then that he realized the kisses weren't worth it. After several minutes of cursing himself off, he put a T-shirt on and got up. When he walked into the living room, Lillian was curled up on the couch in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Dan read the note taped on the television.

_Dear Dan and Lillian,_

_Sorry we got up so early and left, but we went out for breakfast. We'll probably be back around 1. Love you guys!_

_Phil and Harper_

_P.S. Please don't eat all the food Dan ~Phil_

Dan grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat on the couch next to Lillian. She didn't wake up, or stir. Her knees were against her chest, hugged by her arms. And she used her knees as a pillow. The hood of the sweatshirt was covering her face slightly. But he could still see that the make up had been cried off her face. Her skin was still slightly blotchy. Dan smiled and he put a blanket around her shoulders, accidentally waking her up.

"Huh?" she whispered, "Oh, hey Dan."

"Sorry Lillian." He said. Lillian smiled as his chocolate brown eyes got worried, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." She laughed, "W-where's Phil and Harper?" Dan handed her the note. He watched her eyes as they read each word. Her teal eyes scattered across the paper. Dan couldn't help staring at her. And he was glad they could go on like Halloween didn't happen. Though he still remembered the kisses he shared. And he was glad as fuck he wasn't actually drunk. "Alright, so it's you and me today." She smiled at him, making him smile

"Yeah, do you want something to eat?" Dan asked. Lillian ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten out the knots. She smiled at him a nodded. As he went into the kitchen she called after him

"I'm just going to go change real quick." She said. She sort of ran to her room and closed the door. Dan thumped his head on the counter, running his hands though his Hobbit Hair. How could he do that to her? He probably broke her heart for fuck's sake! Though he didn't feel to awesome himself… not the point Daniel! The point was that he hurt her, and wanted to apologize, but couldn't because she'd find out he wasn't drunk. And that he really did love her. He went back to looking through the cabinets, taking out the colossal sized cereal box.

"So what's for breakfast at Daniel cinque stelle ristorante?" she asked sitting at the breakfast bar and smiling. Dan gave her a confused look, making her roll her eyes, "It means Dan's five star resuranut in Itallian, have some culture!" he smiled for two reasons. One because it was true, and two because she looked so cute. She was wearing a different pair of sweatpands, a grey hoodie, and a T-shirt which she probably made. It was a red shirt that said _The Duture Is Bulletproof_ above a killjoy mask. In the eye slits it said _Look Alive Sunshine_.

"Nice shirt." I said, giving her a bowl. She smiled and brought the bowl into the livingroom with me behind her

"Thanks." She said, "I made it when I went to a party for band nerds." After eating a few spoons of cereal, she bit her lip, "Well... sort of... I made it a month before I found out about the party."

"Well it's awesome." For awhile, they talked about bands, food, Phil and Harper, until they finished their breakfast. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked. She thought for a moment and shrugged

"I don't know." She said, "Do you want to just go out, to the mall and stuff? Do nothing productive at all?"

"Alright. I'll get ready and we'll go."

... ... ... ...

The day he spent with Lillian was amazing. They just walked around and did nothing. Just walked through town, talking and laughing. They actually brought the video camera because the two of them together is bound to create some interesting moments. And oh fuck did it. Both of them got recognized. They were just walked, and thank god they were filimg, when a random girl came up to them and hugged them. Then she started talking about how she loves their video's, blah blah blah, she's so happy that her and Harper moved in, and that now that Harper and Phil were together the fandom was going to ship them together (awkward? Yes).

"You have a channel?" Dan asked her a few minutes later

"Yeah." She responded quietly. When he looked at her, her face was bright red and she was trying to cover it up. He laughed at her pink cheeks

"Don't be embarrassed." He encouraged, nudging her. "If you'd ever see my old video's, you would realize I have more to be embarrased about than you."

"They're not that bad, I looked them up yesterday." She laughed. Lillian looked away, trying to make it less obvious she was lying. "And I haven't posted anything in awhile." Lie, she posted something the night before, "And I started my video's in highschool." Actually, that was the truth

"Maybe I'll find you." He winked. She pushed him a bit harder than she meant to, but he's way too tall for it to make a differance

"Doubt it." She smirked


End file.
